A Strange Journey
by TimeShadow01
Summary: You are an aspiring actor and spelunker, who lives on the West side of Mt. Ebbot- a mostly deserted place. One day, while exploring, you discover a cave, and severely wish you'd stayed home.


The house was... relatively okay, if in need of a makeover. No indoor plumbing, no electricity, no foundation, no service, rotten walls, several bug infestations... okay, to be honest, it needed a complete rebuild. Luckily, it gave you plenty of time to focus on things you enjoyed without getting distracted, like acting, or writing. You'd even brought up an old typewriter as you didn't plan to have any working outlets for another few weeks. Today, though, you set aside your writing for a day of exploring and adventure. It was one of those rare days, where the weather was pleasant and the sky clear, and you decided it was a perfect time to explore your new neighbor, Mt. Ebott, and perhaps gain some new story inspiration.

Mt. Ebott had a reputation from the locals, even from thousands of years past, for being cursed. It was said that a demon lay sleeping, trapped underneath it, and any who travelled up there was doomed to be swallowed whole. You, however, did not believe in such things. It was 20xx, for God's sake, not the 1800's. Things like demons weren't real.

That day, while taking a rest on a trail that you frequented, you accidentally discovered a long overgrown pathway leading up the mountain. You could always use more inspiration for writing, and decided to follow it to see where it led. The journey was hot and sweaty, the air being very humid, and you required several breaks. Eventually you made it to the end of the trail, a beautiful spot out looking the forest with the ocean visible in the distance. It was late afternoon, and you really should be getting back, but your attention was drawn to the large cave entrance before you. It was unnaturally dark and you couldn't see inside very well, but you absolutely had to check it out before hand. Soldiering up, you shifted the backpack on your back and took a step inside.

The inside of the cave was rather cold and damp, water droplets dripping from a few stalactites clinging to the ceiling. You were freezing in your shorts and t-shirt. The cave narrowed into a tunnel with a light source visible towards the end. Following it, you noticed how strangely smooth the floor was- it almost seemed manmade. But you dismissed the idea. No one one had dared mess with the mountain- or had they? For, if None has dared disturb the mountain, then what was there to explain the site before you?

You had turned left from the hallway and into a room. Bright sunlight shone from... somewhere on a miniature garden, full of bright yellow flowers that looked well cared for. A large, imposing chair that, upon closer inspection, more closely resembled a throne, stood towards the back of the room, where you where. The walls themselves where made of a reddish stone brick, definitely not natural, and a carved doorway stood on the opposite side of the room. It didn't seem like it was unused, but there also wasn't anyone there. You decided to head back down to your house- this was getting weird. Turning around you walked back to the entrance, only to be faced with a barrier blocking your path. It seemed to pulse with energy, and shimmered with an almost entrancing glow.

"what the hell??"

Sans was bored. His brother, the 'Great and Terrible Papyrus', was in a Royal Guard meeting with the king, and had decided to drag him along for some reason- probably to make Sans suffer more. Well fine, if that's how he was going to play, then he might as well go and torture himself by staring at the barrier and have an existential crisis about how they where ever going to get out or whatever. He scratched at his collar and yawned a bit, then took a shortcut to the barrier. Oddly enough, however, he wasn't alone. There was someone else there, a tall... wait, was that a...

"what the fuck is a human doing here?"

The human in question whirled around, surprise and shock written all over their face. They stumbled backwards a bit, their back pressing against the barrier. They seemed shocked to see a skeleton- maybe they came in through this side and hadn't seen a monster yet? It was possible, and they were lucky that Asgore had been busy. Though, maybe not...

Without hesitation, Sans grabbed the human's soul with blue magic, slamming it down so they fell, face pressed against the floor. Sans couldn't allow the human to get captured by Asgore, it would ruin his brothers plans. And if Papyrus found out- which he would- then he would get punished.

Leaning down, he grabbed their arm, saying, "you're coming with me, kid" before teleporting back home.

It was dark. You were laying down on something hard and cold and moved to stretch, limbs sore. You thought that maybe you had fallen asleep on a rock somewhere, and maybe that was what caused the weird dream, until you realized you couldn't move. Something was keeping your hands tied together behind your back. You tried to open your eyes, but they already were- someone had put a blindfold on you. You tried to yell out for help, but a thick leather gag covered your mouth. A bead of sweat trickled down your face, and you felt yourself getting a little bit hotter. You kept telling yourself that you had to get out of here, but damn if you weren't enjoying this.

A light flickered on. You heard footsteps, oddly light. They stopped in front of your head. You heard a voice say, "GET UP." You we're confused, thoughts running through your mind at a mile a minute, and felt a sharp kick in your gut. All your attention was now focused on the voice.

"I SAID, GET UP." You shakily complied, and felt a hand grab you by the hair, yanking on it until you were standing straight up. Whoever the voice belonged to was much taller than you.

"LESSON NUMBER ONE: WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING, YOU DO IT. NOW, KNEEL." Apparently you didn't kneel fast enough- another kick to the chest, hard enough to make you fall over. Small pinpricks of tears appeared in your eyes when your head banged against the floor.

"I _SAID_ ," another sharp kick to your stomach, "WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING, YOU DO IT. _IMMEDIATELY_. NOW STAND." This time, you were quick to get on your feet, jumping up so fast you gave yourself a headache.

"BETTER. RULE NUMBER TWO: YOU ARE NOW MINE. IF YOU DO ANYTHING I DON'T LIKE, I WILL BEAT YOU UNTIL IT IS INGRAINED IN YOUR INSTINCTS TO NEVER DO IT AGAIN." You were scared. You were more scared than you've ever been in your life. You were terrified, frightened, anxious, shaken, petrified, panicked, and definitely _not_ turned on _whatsoever_.


End file.
